After midnight
by shadesofmidnightsun
Summary: The past always affects the present. When a young lady founds herself involved with the past, she realizes how much it also affects the future. But can the past be forgotten and the future created anew?
1. I Discoveries

**A/N: Hey! Just in case you've read this before - the first chapters are re-written (with some little changes) and the rest should be, too, someday. Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you'll like it XD**

**~Jey-chan**

**I. chapter: Discoveries **

_Rathbone estate. The jubilee ball for Queen Victoria's 50 years on the throne.__

_Lady Rayne turned away from her interlocutors. She'd been entertaining some other important – or not so important – ladies for a while now. Her eyes carefully moved across the hall. She couldn't tell what it was but there was definitely something wrong, she was certain about that, and it was making her somewhat tense. Although everything seemed to go smoothly she couldn't get rid of that bothersome feeling in her gut._

_She politely apologised to her interlocutors with a slight bow and slowly started to approach the tables with food. There was a lot to choose from but she wasn't hungry. No. She was nervous. Despite that she reached for a glass when a footman announced two new guests. Lady Rayne pulled her hand back and turn towards the entrance. _

_Maharaja of Nevada? What was that supposed to mean? And major general Sherlock Holmes? What kind of name was that? She shook her head barely noticeably to show her disapproval and followed the newcomers with watchful caramel eyes as they made their way through the crowd. They were heading towards the food-tables, too. Lady Rayne cocked her head, considering whether to stay where she was and watch from a side or to approach them, for she found them interesting despite their odd exterior._

_She watched them take some food and nearly pulled a face. What a lack of manners! Was that the way royalties acted in the east? Odd. She was just about to go and inform them about the English manners but stopped in the middle of motion. Lord Rathbone had approached the maharaja, probably greeting him though the man didn't seem friendly at all. She suddenly became all ears. She couldn't hear everything but from what she caught she could tell they were exchanging all those phrases which were too often used between people who had to pretend they liked each other, although there was a hint of threat hanging over them. It made her attention rise but not as much as Rathbone's line at the end._

"_If you'll excuse me, I have a matter to attend to."_

_Shivers ran down her spine. If she only knew what he was planning. She'd found out he was up to something but she didn't know what. Yet. She was determined to find out. With a frown on her face she watched the dark-haired lord leave, major general Sherlock Holmes return to the maharaja and then leave together with him. She did not like the situation at all. There was something fishy about the whole thing. There was only a moment of hesitation from her side before she followed them, staying carefully hidden all the time for she didn't want to be noticed. The two men led her to Lord Rathbone's library. They had taken off their coats and headgears. She no longer believed they were really a maharaja and his general, quite the opposite, she was absolutely positive they were imposters. And they were up to something as surely as Rathbone was. _

_The men entered the latter's library and a though crossed her mind. It seemed they were spying on Rathbone. Probably they wanted to know the same thing she wanted to know. Or maybe they already knew his plans. Lady Rayne was just about to follow them when she heard a scream and guards appeared out of nowhere and ran past her without even noticing she was there. That could only mean one thing – there would be a fight._

_She stopped herself from cursing but still clenched her fists. She hated the whole scene. Things going on here were probably of great importance yet there was nothing she could do, absolutely nothing. She was completely helpless. Was it because she was a woman? Because she was supposed to be fragile? Because she had never got a chance to make things any different...? _

_That Chinese woman – she could fight. It had brought her into the prison in the end. Not that she'd had any chances from the start anyway. But at least she could have tried, could she? Besides, she must have known something, otherwise she wouldn't have attacked Rathbone._

_Lady Rayne sighed. Maybe she should find that woman._

_Suddenly everything went quiet. She waited for another moment before slightly opening the door and peeking inside. Guards were lying on the floor, obviously beaten, in the middle of the general mess. Books were torn, scattered all around the room, a picture on the wall destroyed. She covered her mouth with her gloved hand._

"_What happened here?" she gasped. "What are you doing?"_

"_Intruders, milady," one of them mumbled._

"_Don't lie around here then," she stated as her mind began to work. "Go and inform everyone! We certainly cannot allow them to move around freely! Go!" _

_She just needed a little time, just a moment alone. She knew where the men had disappeared. She knew there was a secret passage behind the heart, it had taken her long enough to find that out. But no one could know. Luckily the guards also couldn't let _her_ know. To avoid being suspicious they obediently left the room._

_Lady Rayne didn't wait. There was no time to lose, not now. With quick steps she made her way through the mess and entered the hidden room. Without taking a look at any of the beautiful but useless thing the room was filled with, she nearly ran into the other passage._

_When she came to the end she slightly pushed the trap door open and her eyes widened. _

_Three people were kneeling there, hidden behind a wooden wall. The false maharaja, his servant and a girl – loony Lin. No, just Lin. Lady Rayne didn't like her but she was certain the girl wasn't crazy. _

_However, these three people were not the only one in there. Lord Rathbone was standing further away, talking with a Chinese man Lady Rayne had never seen before. She saw a huge diamond in his hand and held her breath. Whatever was going on, it must have been bad. Very bad. _

_She bit her lower lip. If she only knew what to do. To hear anything was impossible, except the words of the three intruders._

"_Wo Chow!" whispered two of them – the Chinese. _

"_Wo who?"_

_Lady Rayne had to fight laughter and covered her mouth with her hand. The blond guy seemed so... well, stupid. That was the only way she could describe him. Although she had to admit his immature comment had made her a little less nervous._

_When she looked up again, Wo Chow (she supposed that was the name of the man Rathbone had talked to) was gone. And it was probably time for her to leave too. What she was doing was extremely inappropriate for a lady. Plus someone may have noticed her absence. She didn't even want to think about the mess she'd find herself in if that had happened. _

_She quietly closed the flap and returned to the destroyed library, which was luckily empty. Too bad for the books, it was a pity. But nothing could be done about that. She looked around once more and then returned to the dance hall. It seemed no one had noticed her absence, at least that was a good thing. She didn't feel any happiness, though, only sadness. Because the more she knew, the less she liked it._

_XXXXX_

_Lady Rayne's plan was simple in theory but when it came to practice – well, that was another story. She planned to find Lin and the other two men and question them about everything they knew. She even had enough money with her to bribe them if necessary._

_She started looking first thing in the morning. First she had wanted to take a servant to drive a carriage but decided not to do it after all. It was best if her actions remained a secret._

_So she headed out alone, dressed in a not-too-outstanding but still elegant dress and a matching hat, which was throwing shadows on her face. She had no idea where to search but she figured those people certainly had to sleep somewhere, probably in a pub or a tavern. Surely not in a first-class hotel. So she only had to search the cheaper ones. Still there was a huge problem – she was a lady and had almost no clue where to find them. The only solution was to simply walk around and search even if her legs hurt like hell. She was willing to take the pain. _

_But then, when her legs were actually hurting like hell, she changed her mind. It was already dark and she had looked in most of the pubs. Still nothing. Knowing she should probably give up, lady Rayne walked around the corner and almost bumped into a cart. Her eyes widened. What a coincidence! The people sitting on it were just the ones she had been looking for. The blond guy's eyes stayed on her for a moment and she stared back stubbornly. Then the moment was gone and the carriage drove forward too fast for her to follow. _

"_Damn it," slipped from her lips, words a lady shouldn't use. But then again what she was doing wasn't a lady-thing either. With a sigh she looked around. There was no way she could catch up to the carriage on foot, there had to be another option. Her gaze stopped on a horse tied to a nearby house and then travelled to her dress. Another inappropriate word slipped out of her mouth as she made her way to the nearest house._

_XXXXX_

_Lady Rayne jumped down from the horse's back. Luckily she had taught how to ride when she was little. Although she hadn't been riding for years she still remembered something. Enough to know she couldn't ride fast enough in a dress, not in a dress as long and especially as tight as hers was. So she had exchanged it for a pair of trousers, a shirt and a hat, which hid her face. The people had been really surprised about her desperate request but no average citizen would refuse such dress. After that she took the horse she had seen. She couldn't have paid for it because she had no idea to whom it belonged, not to talk about time, but she promised herself she'd repay those people once. And so she had followed the two Chinese and the third person to a pub called Puss 'n' boots, a place at the outskirts of the city, which seemed to be a pretty nice place for men. She pulled the hat lower on her face and entered. The place was not a pleasant one in her opinion but it still felt good to sit down after such a long day. _

"_Well, well, these are not appropriate clothes for a woman, don't you think?" she suddenly heard from behind her just a moment after having sat down at the bar. _

"_And these are not appropriate words to flatter a lady," she replied without turning around or anyhow trying to see the man behind her. She knew he wasn't one of the two men she needed – she would recognise their voices - so she had absolutely no interest. _

"_What words would a lady like to hear then? Just so I'll know if I meet one." The man laughed at his lame joke and lady Rayne finally decided to turn around. Her gaze pierced right through him, making him twitch. Then a wide smile spread across his face. _

"_Sorry sweetie, I didn't know you were such a beauty. Will you forgive me?" _

_Lady Rayne raised an eyebrow. She wasn't used to be treated in such a manner but she was certain she wouldn't have any problems here. _

"_I have no interest in you," she said directly. _

"_But I have interest in you," he replied._

"_If you think I'll sleep with you, you are not completely sane."_

"_I'd pay you well."_

"_I don't need money. And like I said before, I have no intentions to sleep with anyone here."_

"_Oh, a married woman? What are you doing here then?"_

"_Firstly – I'm not married. Secondly – it is none of your concern. And thirdly – if you can't leave me alone then you could at least help me. I'm looking for a Chinese woman, have you seen her around here?" she asked. "And two men – one of them is Chinese, the other one is a Blondie."_

"_Looking for your guy, huh?" the man smiled a crooked smile._

"_Not exactly. I don't know what is it about my love-life that you just can't let it be. Couldn't you just answer me?"_

"_And what do I get in return? Some information about your love life, perhaps ... Or even better – a role in it?" _

"_Oh forget it!" she swung her hand through the air. "I'll find them alone!"_

"_Wait, are you looking for them?" the man said abruptly._

_Lady Rayne turned around as fast as possible, just in time to see two messy men run out._

"_Yes," she snapped, jumped to her feet and pushed the man out of her way and hurried behind the ones she was looking for. She didn't come far, though. As soon as she ran around the corner she saw other men surrounding those two along with Lin. They were all Chinese except for one – Lord Rathbone. Boxers – so did Lin call the Chinese. _

_The fight was too short to be called a fight. Boxers won, having clearly outnumbered the trio, and tied them up. They were pushed into one of the two carriages waiting. The entire time lady Rayne had been holding her breath. Hiding in shadows, she had hoped they wouldn't notice her. The moment the carriages drove off she ran back to "her" horse. She cursed the stupid guy who had wasted her time in the pub and rode after the carriages. She followed them to a covered pier on the Thames, sneaked inside and hid behind some barrels close enough to hear what they were saying. And what she heard startled her. Suddenly her body felt heavy under the weight of the news and the lack of sleep didn't help her at all. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. No. It couldn't be true. No..._

_There was nothing she could do. She could only stay hidden, quiet and completely still, even after Wu Chow and Rathbone had left with Lin, and only boxers, which should drawn the Chinese and that O'Bannon guy (she'd heard his name when Rathbone scorned him), remained. She watched the duo fight and escape, she watched the boxers leave and still sat there. A lot of time had passed before she finally moved. She had seen enough. With small steps she started to make her way back to the palace._


	2. II A Role She Didn't Have

**II. chapter: A role she didn't have**

_Morning came and sunrays gently brushed the facade of the Buckingham palace. They sneaked through the windows, tickling the residents of the place, but couldn't wake a young woman, who was still tangled in sheets. Only when her maid came knocking on the door like all hell broke loose did she open her eyes just the slightest._

"_Milady, are you still asleep?" she heard the maid ask loudly. "It's already eleven o'clock."_

"_Give me an hour," lady Rayne replied, still half asleep._

"_As you wish, milady," came the answer, followed by a sound of footsteps when the maid left._

_Lady Rayne turned onto her other side. She was still wearing the clothes she had got a day before and her hair was a terrible mess. But she was tired, too tired to get up. Everything came after her in a moment, realization of her new knowledge, and the burden wasn't easy to carry._

_She pushed herself into a sitting position with a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her wearing the clothes she had on, not even servants. Therefore she forced herself to get up, got rid of the clothes, which she hid in the deepest corner of one of her wardrobes in the dressing room, and put on a white silk robe. After that she staggered back to the bed and fell asleep once again._

_XXXXX_

_Exactly an hour later she was woken up by the same maid, who shook her not really gently. _

"_Milady," the maid called. "I came to wake you up as you wished."_

"_Thank you, Abby," replied lady Rayne, peeking through scattered strands of her auburn hair. "Prepare me a bath, please," she added. _

"_As you wish. I know I am not in a position to ask, pardon me, please, but I cannot help but to wonder what happened to you, milady. You look..."_

"_Horrible?"_

"_I wanted to say a bit messy," finished Abby. Her real name was Abigail. Even though she was two years younger than her mistress she had been lady Rayne's maid for years, ever since they had been kids, and the latter had been calling her Abby just as long. _

"_The bath will be ready in 10 minutes," the maid announced. "Do you need any other help? Should I help you with your hair? Order you breakfast?"_

"_It's ok," lady Rayne shook her head, which caused waves of her long auburn brown hair scatter over her shoulders. _

"_You will be beautiful tonight," Abby smiled._

"_Tonight?"_

"_The fireworks, milady."_

"_Oh, yes, the fireworks," she pretended not to have forgotten. "But please, Abby, do not address me with milady every single time you speak to me."_

"_It's only appropriate," Abby replied from the bathroom where she was preparing the bath._

"_It's not necessary," sighed lady Rayne. She had had a good lesson about manners and appropriate things yesterday. Suddenly she was starting to wonder what the titles were actually good for, something that had never crossed her mind before. She had never been one of those blinded royalties, who were convinced the world existed for one purpose alone – to serve them, but neither had she been wondering about statuses and similar things a lot. _

_She waited till the bath was ready and sent Abby away. She enjoyed the hot water embracing her body for a moment before drifting into thoughts. Yes, the fireworks for her majesty. It should be enjoyable, sitting at the bank of Thames, watching the show..._

_She actually winced when a dangerous thought crossed her mind. Rathbone's machine gun was at the river. The fireworks would be fired from barges exactly opposite the place, where the royal family would sit. That would be a perfect opportunity; all they had to do was to move the machine gun on a barge. That way they'd have all nine heirs of the throne served on the plate. Everyone would be in the gun's reach, including her if she was to be there, although she wasn't anywhere near the throne. She wasn't even related to the Queen but she still had a connection with the royal family as the granddaughter of Queen Victoria's ex-husband's brother. Most of lady Rayne's family was already dead, the only one alive was her brother but he had left England years ago and she hadn't seen him since then. Not that she cared. Just as she didn't care about the rest of her family. The reason was simple – she had never known them. Her father had died when she had been one and her mother a year later. For some strange reason queen Victoria had shown interest in her at that time and took care of her. Now, with twenty-three, she was a real lady._

_XXXXX_

_Time went by too fast. Before lady Rayne knew it, two maids were already helping her prepare for the solemnity. While they were doing her hair her thoughts drifted to the past. It wasn't very likely things would ever be the same after this night..._

"_You're ready, milady," a maid's voice pulled her back into reality. She nodded her head but didn't move. Instead she exchanged a look with her own reflexion in the mirror. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, made of quite a big amount of fabric, but made so nicely it didn't look kitschy at all. _

"_Is something the matter?" Abby asked. "You look...weighted by something."_

"_No, everything is fine," she replied in a calm voice. With a decisively raised chin she stood up, took hold of the fabric and left her rooms with confident steps._

_What was a title if one couldn't do anything with it? Despite being a royalty there was nothing she could do. Was she really so powerless? As a lady – yes. As a normal person – maybe not..._

_XXXXX_

_When she saw the queen, followed by lord Rathbone, get out of her carriage her insides twisted. She winced but politely bowed to both of them. On the outside she might have seemed completely calm and relaxed but she was fighting a fierce battle with herself. _

_The flow of royalties made her move towards the place where they were to sit, still her eyes remained on the barges. Suddenly she noticed someone jump off the bridge and land on one of them. That made her move. She rushed back into the carriage, ordered the driver to bring her on the other side of the river and leaned back. She could only hope her decision was the right one._

_As soon as the carriage stopped she jumped out and ran to the riverbank as fast as she could in the dress. Fabric was getting in her way but there was nothing she could do about it. Lady Rayne wasn't completely sure where to go. Her eyes stopped on the nearest barge, the one which was really close to the bank, connected to a pier with a wooden board. She saw a man come out of the lower deck and leave the barge – Wu Chow. When she was just about to follow him something inside her made her stop and instead she hurried over the board and onto the deck. When she peeked into the lower deck she knew her decision was the right one. Lin was kneeling on the floor, tied and gagged, and a boxer was standing behind her with a sword on her neck. Lady Rayne's eyes shoot to a pulley nearby. She swung it as hard as she could and the pulley hit the surprised boxer directly in the head, knocking him out. Lady Rayne hurried to Lin, who was looking at her with surprise. She untied her wrists and helped her on her feet._

"_Please, don't let the massacre happen," she whispered feverishly. Lin nodded, looked at her rescuer once more and ran off. Lady Rayne sighed. Now she thought she had probably decided wrong. But when she thought about it again she knew she had done what she had thought was the best. True - she couldn't do much but maybe there was something that she could do, she just had to discover what. So she started to look around. She found Lin and the other Chinese, who were fighting Wu Chow, and saw Lin send him in the air with a fireworks-rocket. Relief washed through her. They had survived and Wu Chow was dead. Still something was bothering her, the blond O'Bannon guy was nowhere to be seen. _

_Lady Rayne bit her lip. She was powerless at the end, others had done all the work. Almost disappointed she returned to the carriage and to the lodge for the royalties. It was a total mess but no one seemed to be hurt. Everybody was still there, safe and sound. Well, almost. Her eyes shoot through the crowd and noticed lord Rathbone was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Lady Rayne, are you hurt?" she heard a voice behind her._

"_No," she answered. "And you, Edwin?" _

_She knew the guy beside her so she smiled slightly. Apparently no one had noticed her absence but she still had to pretend she had been there. The game was on._

_XXXXX_

_Lady Rayne was standing in the last row. Queen Victoria has just knighted Chon Wang, Roy O'Bannon and Arthur Conan Doyle. The young lady sighed._

_Even the House of Lords hadn't heard the whole truth but rather just the simplest facts that were needed to make the matter more or less (and probably it was less) clear. They were asked to keep these facts a secret though. _

_Lady Rayne had gone to see the place in the yard where he was supposed to have fallen down but there was nothing to see. She heard that quite some glass, wood and metal had also fallen down. The body found amid it all had been unrecognisable, said her source, only pieces of the uniform could be made out. _

_After the little solemnity she stayed outside for a couple of moments, watching Chon, Roy and Lin say goodbye to Artie. When Lin took Roy's hand to let him help her get on the carriage, lady Rayne clenched her fists. These strangers were strong. They could protect people they cared for. And she couldn't._

_Her decision fell in that very moment. She would never be powerless again._


	3. III Confounding Encounters

**III. chapter: Confounding encounters**

About a year later...

Streets of London were crowded with so many people hurrying who knows where with hasty steps.

No one paid attention to the others, not even to the three people, who were obviously strangers. Especially two of them stood out – they were Chinese, a beautiful woman and her brother. The third one was a blond guy, who kept looking around nonchalantly.

"Everything here seems to be the same it used to be," commented Roy and glanced around once more.

"Only our purpose is different," Lin reminded him. "It's just a visit this time, nothing more."

"You're right. I wonder how our friend Artie is doing. I hope he's still a fan of Roy O'Bannon novels."

"These are lies, Roy," Chon rolled his eyes.

"Who cares, people like to read it! That reminds me, we must ask Artie how his book is progressing... Hey!" Roy yelled with annoyance as he ran into a back of a man standing in front of him. "Watch where you're standing!"

"Watch where you're going," the man turned around and glared at him. "Or are you asking for a fight, _tourist_?"

"You spit it out like it's a bad thing," Roy replied in what's-the-matter voice. "I just came to see an old friend, ok now? Take it easy, pal."

"I'll show you easy," the man grumbled, cracking with his knuckles.

"Just leave it, Roy," sighed Chon while Lin rolled her eyes. She loved Roy very much but sometimes he was still driving her crazy with that attitude of his. She exchanged a look with her brother and when she turned back Roy was already fighting. No matter how many adventures he had behind him he was a lousy fighter. The Chon siblings sighed in union before Wang interfered with the fight. However, a street fight was obviously seen as an attraction for in less than a minute they were already surrounded with a bunch of people and some of them seemed really eager to join in. Minutes later a general fight erupted and it didn't last long before whistling of Scotland Yard policemen cut the air.

"Great," remarked Lin and punched a random guy into his face. "We just came and they'll lock us into jail."

Stamping of horse's hoofs caught her attention. She turned around just in time to dodge the animal, which was harnessed to a cart.

"Come on, jump in," the driver, probably a boy judging by his figure, leaned down towards her. "Hurry!"

Lin didn't think twice. With a single jump she was on the cart and hastily waved Chon and Roy to join her. Ten seconds later the driver spurred the horse and they escaped the crowd. Lin kept looking back for another moment, then turned forward to place her eyes on the driver's back. He was wearing a hat, which was throwing shadows on the back of his neck, and a worn-out brown coat. But something about his figure was really odd...

"Who are you?" she asked. "You're a woman, right? Out with the truth."

"A woman?" both men asked in union but remained ignored.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone," the driver replied to Lin's statement. "Yes, I'm a woman, so what? Although I must say – very well noticed, Lin."

The latter raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you," replied the woman. She still hadn't turn around. "It's not so hard to remember you. But it is, perhaps, nice to see you again."

"Again? Have we met before?" Lin asked and Chon added: "Do we know you?"

"We've met before," she stopped the horse with a short pull of the rein and finally turned to face them. "Don't you remember me? It's surprising how people forget some things so fast while they can never let other things be, don't you think?"

Lin frowned. The woman's face looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her in place. Then she met her caramel eyes and it hit her. The gaze was so familiar, all kinds of emotions mixed in those glistering orbs yet impossible to read. When Lin had met that woman for the first time she'd been completely different. Still she recognised her features under the dirt and a scratch on her right cheek.

"I _do_ remember you," she said. "You saved me back then!"

"I did," replied the woman simply as if she were talking about the weather or something similarly common. "So what have you lost in London?"

"We came to visit Artie," answered Roy.

"_Sir_ Doyle, you mean?" the woman almost spitted his title. "Did you know he works for the Queen now?"

"Can you take us to him?" asked Chon. "Please?"

"I must say I'm not overwhelming with happiness over that idea but I suppose I could do it anyway," she shrugged. "Let it be. Under one condition – we'll stop on the way. I need to do something."

The trio nodded in synchronisation and she spurred the animal again.

They stopped in front of one among the many houses in London. It didn't look special in any way and none of the foreigners knew why they had to stop there, but that was the woman's condition and they didn't try to oppose it.

Their stop was short. The woman disappeared in a house and returned after about fifteen minutes. When she returned she was completely changed. Her face was clean now, her auburn hair tied up. Her clothes were no longer man-like and dirty but rather beautiful and elegant. She was wearing a dark scarlet dress under a snow white coat.

"You drive from now on," she ordered Chon. He nodded immediately. Not only did she look different, her presence seemed different. There was something radiating from her, something that made it clear she was above them.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?" Lin asked when the woman was sitting in the cart again.

"You wouldn't have any use of my name," the latter replied, shaking her head slightly. "It is not important."

"I'd like to know it anyway," said the Chinese but only silence answered her.

XXXXX

When the cart stopped at the front gate to the palace two guards approached immediately. The woman leaned towards them and they exchanged some words others couldn't hear. However, as she straightened, the men stepped aside and let them enter.

The woman led the trio into the palace, through many corridors and over many stairways. She seemed to be perfectly sure about where she was leading them and it was also clear she belonged in the palace. People they met nodded to her respectfully and she returned them the gesture, though never stopping for even a moment.

Finally they reached a guarded double-winged door and stopped for a few seconds. The woman spoke to the guards, again in such a quiet voice she couldn't be heard by the visitors, and then they were let inside.

The room they entered was a study. One could tell at the first glance it belonged to a reach person. And it did indeed. Behind a desk made of dark wood and decorated with delicate gold ornaments sat the queen.

"Your majesty," the woman bowed respectfully. "I sincerely apologize for the distraction."

Queen Victoria was quiet for a moment. She was eyeing the newcomers for a short while. Then she rose from her seat and approached the woman with a small smile.

"Giselle," she said with outstanding happiness and relief in her voice. "I am really glad to see you again!"

"Please, your majesty, this is not appropriate," she said but the queen cut her, "Nonsense, my dear. You were away for so long, we were all worried. No one even knew whether you were alive. Where have you been?"

Giselle straightened herself and took a deep breath. Her voice was reserved and a bit flat as she answered, "There were things I had to do. I apologize for leaving in such a way."

"Don't bother with that now, my dear. I see you've brought someone with you. Our heroes from last year, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, your majesty. Sir Wang, Sir O'Bannon and Lady Lin. They came to visit Sir Doyle." When Giselle spoke her voice was very polite but there was something odd about it. It was senseless, empty. It showed no feelings at all.

"Of course," the queen nodded, turning to them. "You are welcome to stay; our country will always welcome you with open hands. You will get rooms to stay in immediately, but I'm afraid you will have to wait a little to see Sir Doyle, if I am informed correctly he is currently busy."

They all murmured a polite 'thank you'.

"Excellent," the queen continued. "Giselle, I would like to ask you a favour. Since you have already met out heroes would you be so kind as to take care for them while they will be staying here?"

The woman's cheeks turned slightly reddish. "Your majesty, we have servants to do such work!"

"I am not expecting you to do a servants work, I'd rather have it you would see yourself as a host. Our servants will be very busy since we are expecting a very important visit in a few days."

Giselle pushed her real opinion aside and forced a smile on her face. "I will do my best, your majesty," she bowed her head. "It will be my honour."

Her fake smile faded. If she wanted she could have kept it on her face all day long, she'd learnt how to wear it. She'd had to if she wanted to return to her previous life. It was a lifesaver in situations like this. She really didn't want to be a host or a guide for those people. She didn't want to be _anything_ for them. But she had no choice. It was the queen's word against hers.

"Excellent," Queen Victoria nodded. "You may leave now."

Giselle bowed respectfully and made a couple of steps backwards before she turned around and led the trio out of the study.

"So...you're Giselle," Roy remarked. "A nice name for a nice lady."

"No, Mister O'Bannon," she abruptly came to a stop, her voice being a half-hiss. "It's lady Rayne for you. And _do not_ try to flatter me."

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice," Roy defended himself. "Which you were not."

Giselle closed her eyes for a second while taking a deep breath. Why'd she had to pick them up? Why? When she opened her eyes a fake smile appeared on her face.

"I apologize if my rudeness has anyhow offended you. But I think it's better to make it clear now – I am not interested in friendly chats with you and I don't have any intentions to do so either."

That being said, she turned on her heels without another word and continued to lead them down the corridor. Her heart was pounding wildly. Memories she had been trying so hard to push aside came alive again and it felt like things had happened only yesterday. It hurt. Badly.


	4. IV Moonlit Conversation

**IV. chapter: Moonlit conversation **

Heavy silence was hanging over them. Giselle took a breath to cut the tension pressing at her heart when words of delight rang through the hallway.

"Milady, milady, you're back!" someone called from behind. Four heads turned simultaneously. A woman hurried towards them, clearly a maid, with a smile of relief on her face.

"Abby!" Giselle had to smile. It was the first sincere smile she'd shown since she'd gotten back to the palace. True, Abby was her maid, but she was also someone she'd call a friend.

"Milady, I'm so glad you have returned," the maid bowed. "I was afraid you'll never come back again. You scared me so much, milady. And her majesty, too, it was hard for her to lose two of her..."

"That's quite enough, Abby," Giselle cut her. "Behave yourself, we have guests."

Abby shut up abruptly. It wasn't like her lady to cut her like that but she'd been right – she'd had to stop her from completing that sentence. They had guests and what she'd almost said had nothing to do with those guests.

"I apologize," she said, bowing to the foreigners respectfully.

"Please show our guests to their rooms and make sure they're comfortable," Giselle ordered. "Return to me after that, I'll be in my rooms."

"As you wish, milady." She turned to the trio. "Please, follow me, gentlemen." Proud to be the one who'd gotten the honour to take care of these people, she started to lead the way. They were heroes in her eyes, heroes who had saved the queen and the country, and she wondered why lady Rayne seemed to dislike them.

"Your room, sir," she said to Chon and opened the door to one of the many guestrooms for him. Roy got a room next door and Lin one a bit further away.

"It is a real honour to have you here, lady," she bowed to Lin. The Chinese examined her from head to toe before she spoke, "Are you lady Rayne's maid?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I dare to guess your mistress is not the nicest person ever. She seems quite snobbish."

"You must have gotten the wrong impression," Abby quickly defended Giselle. "Milady is a very nice and kind-hearted person. I'm truly happy she has returned."

"Ah, yes, returned. Was she away?"

"Milady was gone for about a year. That is all I know. Now, please excuse me. I will send you another maid. If there is anything you need, please inform us."

XXXXX

When Abby led the guests away Giselle went directly to her rooms. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed. A feeling of nostalgia had been pervading her since she'd gotten here. Everything was so well-known, so familiar, yet the time she'd been living here seemed so distant, almost like a decade passed not only a year. It felt weird. It was confusing. It was painful. The weight of her memories was pressing down on her and for a moment she let them flow. Her heartbeat fastened. She felt pain in her chest again, a terrible hole she'd been desperately trying to fill by keeping herself occupied with other things. But right now there was not a single thing to divert her restless mind.

He'd never stepped into these rooms. He'd never been here. But he'd walked those hallways, he'd danced across the same dance floors she had, he'd been there. In that very palace.

She lay down with another sight. Whom had she been trying to fool, convincing herself she'd moved on? As if.

XXXXX

The night was dark. Stars were hidden behind thick clouds, only a feeble shine of the moon could be seen every now and then. It would be a lie to say everything was silent, for the palace never really slept. There were always eyes and ears wide open. The hallways weren't empty either.

Abby was one of those who walked the halls. It was already over midnight and she was planning to go to sleep but wanted to quickly check on lady Rayne first.

She knocked, waited for a moment, and then entered as she got no answer. Giselle was in her bedroom. Still Abby stopped with slight surprise. The former was not in her bed; she was sitting on the windowsill with her legs pulled up to her chest and her locks falling freely on her back. She was turned towards the outside so Abby couldn't see her face.

"Milady," she said, "I think you should be sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be, too?" Giselle replied in a thoughtful voice. "And I told you not to call me 'milady' every single time you speak to me. Not when we're alone."

"But it is only appropriate. I can't possibly call you by your name! How should I address you then?"

"I've been called many names." She paused for a second. "Not that I cared."

Abby nodded, more to herself than to her lady since she was turned away anyway.

"May I ask," she started after a brief silence, "where have you been?"

"Everywhere." Her voice seemed lost. "I missed you, Abby."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Of course, it's not my place to ask..."

"Oh, Abby, please. Don't start with the social statuses again."

"Pardon?"

"What do they mean anyway? Yes, you get treated in a better way, perhaps others show you respect... But at the end these are just words. We're all people, no title can change that. We're born, we live just like everyone else. We love the same, we suffer. And at the end ... we die."

Giselle slowly turned to look across her shoulder, her eyes glistering with tears. "Positions are a lie. A sweet, misleading lie."

"Milady... I-I mean Miss Rayne," Abby stuttered, not knowing what to say. What she'd just heard surprised her a lot. Giselle surprised her. She had never seemed so fragile before. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Titles bring power. And the lure of power ... changes things. People."

"What happened to you?" Abby stepped forward. "Has someone hurt you? How can I...?"

"It is fine," Giselle cut her with a sad, small smile.

"But you're crying!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize, milady."

"Abby..." she sighed. "I really meant what I said. Please drop that 'milady'. I don't want to be treated as if I am so much better. It makes me feel..."

"Yes, m – Miss Rayne?"

"It somehow makes me feel alone..."

Abby took a deep breath. Something was bothering her mistress and she was decisive to find out what because she really wanted to help her.

"May I ask what's wrong? Can I help?"

"No," Giselle shook her head, "you can't. But you don't need to worry."

Another brief silence followed. Giselle brushed tears off her cheeks and shifted a little before she spoke again.

"It feels so unreal being here again. Everything is still the way it was before. There should be no difference for me. Yet it does feel different, so different. It seems so far away ... the time I spent here. Although not even a whole year has passed ..." her voice faded again as if she got lost in her own thoughts. "Abby, would you answer me a question?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Have you ever thought of trying things you were not supposed to do?"

"Well, once I've wanted to tell lady Bats what I truly think of her really, really badly. Is that the kind of thing you have in mind?"

Giselle nodded. "Something like that. You know... I've done things a lady isn't supposed to do."

"Milady!" Abby gasped for air. "Why would you do such a thing? You have enough money, you needn't do that!"

"It's not what you think," Giselle replied quickly, noticing the relief on her maid's face. "But riding a horse like a man or fighting aren't exactly things a lady would ever know. Not to talk about fencing. But the point is – what I've basically done – I've learnt to protect myself. And those I care about."

"Oh, you've really done all that?"

"Yes. The year I was gone."

"But why, milady?"

"Because I don't want to be a helpless little girl standing by side when others determine future. It doesn't really matter, though. I do not wish to speak about that. I experienced life outside the palace. I learnt a lot. And I hope I can trust that you won't talk about that to anyone."

"I promise," Abby pressed a hand over her heart. "I'll keep your secret. Were you thinking about that? Is that why you weren't sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep," answered Giselle. She'd stopped crying but her eyes still felt a bit sore. "Let's talk a little more." She managed to smile.

"If you wish, milady. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, go on."

"Well... May I ask if you, by any chance, know, why Lady Lin could have said you were snobbish?"

Giselle's answer surprised her.

"Because I acted as such."

"But you are a really kind person."

"Even I have my moments. Besides, I don't really know how to act around them. I know the manners and all but they–" She stopped abruptly. "No, forget that. I think I'll try to fall asleep now."

"It would be good, yes. I will leave you then."

Abby started walking towards the door when another Giselle's question took her by surprise.

"Abby... Has anyone ever broken your heart?"

"No, milady. Why do you ask? Did somebody break your heart?"

"No... Not really. I was just wondering how long it takes for a heart to heal..."

Not knowing how she should reply to this, Abby nodded and left quietly. She closed the door behind her and stopped in front of it. She didn't like seeing Lady Rayne so sad. It seemed she was heartbroken. So there had to be a guy who had made her like that.

Abby pressed her lips together. It was her job to make Giselle's life easier. And so she decided she would find out more and help Giselle smile genuinely again.


	5. V Heart

**V. chapter: Heart **

Lin was thoughtfully watching her own reflexion in a mirror. She'd just put on a new light blue dress. It was pretty simple but way nobler that the clothes she usually wore. Hell, she didn't even wear dresses most of the time! All that luxury was something she wasn't quiet used to. And she liked the Chinese-style dresses better. But she was on the British court and she had to adapt to this way of living.

She was in the middle of making her hair (no matter how British her dress was she refused to wear her hair in those stupid curls some ladies wore) when a knock on the door interrupted the flow of her thoughts. Not paying any attention to it she continued to arrange her hair. It was probably just another maid who came to ask if she needed something …

"Good morning," greeted the newcomer and Lin finally turned around. The voice didn't belong to a maid. It belonged to Lady Rayne.

"Good morning," the Chinese replied. She decided to wait for the other to speak rather than try to start a conversation. After all she had no way of knowing what had brought the lady here.

"I hope you slept well," Giselle said politely.

"Indeed, thank you. And you, lady Rayne?"

The latter pretended to had overheard the question and skipped to the point.

"I must apology for yesterday's behaviour. I did not mean to be rude."

"It's okay." Lin was a bit surprised yet pleased with the apology. Perhaps she'd really gotten the wrong opinion about the auburn-haired woman. "I understand that you don't want to play a servant for us."

"That was never demanded from me," stated Giselle. "But I understand her majesty has a lot of work to do and so do others. But my job is simply to assure you a pleasant time here, nothing more. Now, let us find your friends – I have news for you three."

XXXXX

"You're kidding?" Roy blurted.

"Whatever you say, Mr. O'Bannon."

"But you _are_ kidding, right?" he asked, this time already quite unsure. "There is no way that old Chinese would move his ass and …"

"Roy!" the Chon-siblings barked simultaneously.

"Pardon, the Emperor," he waved his hand. "I just really can't see why he'd come here."

Giselle, seated in an armchair, subconsciously twisted the folds of her dress a little. She didn't particularly like the blond, he was thinking too highly of himself. Someone should tell him that …

"Why, because of you," she said, making him blink stupidly. She rolled her eyes mentally but maintained her composure. "He's coming to show his gratitude. After all, England returned the seal to him. After you beat that Chinese. So you see, it is because of you."

"When you put it like that … We're great, aren't we, Giselle?" Roy laughed and Giselle felt a strong urge to slap him.

"It's Lady Rayne," she corrected dryly. In the back of her mind she noticed Lin's eyes hadn't left her since the moment she'd entered the room, but when she met her gaze Lin quickly looked away. Only for a few seconds, though. When Giselle's attention was once again on Roy her dark eyes came to rest on her face. She didn't know what to think of her. She'd done nothing so far to appear less snobbish in her eyes yet Lin had to believe Lady Rayne's maid's words. There was something about that woman, something unusual, almost odd. Something that didn't belong there. Lin was quite sure there was a busy mind – or so she guessed – behind the façade the lady was wearing, and she wondered whether she could get a glimpse behind it.

"You need not to worry about your visit; it will remain perfectly undisturbed," Giselle went on, wishing to deliver the news as fast as possible so she could leave. "Now, certainly you wish to finally see your friend. Please, follow me."

She rose in an elegant manner, took a hold of the folds of her dress and walked out of the room with her head held high. Before she even reached the first turn of the hallway Lin was at her side.

"Excuse me," the latter said. "I heard you were gone for a year or so. A journey perhaps?"

"One could say so," was Giselle's abrupt reply.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Your maid …"

"Abigail," Giselle cut her. "That's her name."

"Oh. Well, she mentioned she'd been worried," Lin tried to get more out of her interlocutor. However, "It happened I left suddenly," was the only reply she got. Lin took the hint and joined her brother and Roy rather than to push the subject any further.

Giselle stopped in front of a certain door, beckoning them to enter. Taking a breath, she turned to leave. Instead she was disturbed by a footman, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Lady Rayne?" he asked to make sure of her identity.

"Yes?"

He bowed deeply. "Her majesty wishes to see you, milady."

He only reaction was a mere nod.

XXXXX

A few minutes later Giselle found herself standing in front of the skilfully ornate door to the queen's study. She had a pretty good idea what the queen could wish to see her for. It didn't make her feel any better though. Quite the opposite.

A footman announced her as she entered, then politely left with a bow, letting the two women have their privacy according to the queen's order.

"You wished to see me, your majesty," the younger one bowed.

"Yes," Victoria said. She was sitting at her desk, bowing over some papers, but she straightened up and looked at the visitor. "I wish to talk to you about some matters. Last time we had too many listeners, I'm quite sure we agree on that."

Giselle only nodded in silence, awaiting further words.

"Hopefully I didn't disturb you," the Queen said.

"No, your majesty, of course not."

"Please, Giselle, we might as well drop the formality a little. I used to be like a mother to you and still see you as my daughter."

"I understand, your majesty, but with all the respect, you don't need to look after me anymore."

"No …" Victoria replied thoughtfully. "Of course not … You are a fine lady now, capable of living on your own. But you misunderstand. I have my own children, but they, sadly, don't want to listen to me as much as it would be good for them. You, on the other hand, are still close to me. It's very lonely on the throne. For a person of my position trusted people are truly rare. You are one of them. Nelson was another …"

Her voice faded. Apparently the memory of her ex-cousin was still painful. Giselle understood easily and quickly changed the topic.

"What did you wish to talk about with me?"

"I only wanted to express my happiness about your return. I was worried, very much so. Nobody knew what happened to you or where you were. I was afraid you might be dead or maybe you …"

Once again her unfinished sentence lingered in the air.

"I deeply apologize for my absence, your majesty," Giselle said in a clear voice. "I do not wish to speak about it, if possible, but I can assure you I did nothing illegal."

The relief on the Queen's face was easy enough to notice, even if the latter didn't want it to be so.

"I've never accused you of doing so," she said, trying not to reveal too much of her emotions as it would be seen as inappropriate for her position.

"But you had to know," stated Giselle slowly. She didn't wish to say these lines but they needed to be said, she knew. So she took a breath and went on. "You had to know because of the last year's events … Because of Lord … Rathbone …"

It was her voice that broke this time. She'd never thought it would be so hard to say his name, the name of the man she still loved.

"You're right," the Queen smiled weakly. "Well, you could always read people so easily … Yes, it's a pity _that_ happened. Nelson was a fine man, I don't know why he … Nobody knows why …"

Giselle wished she could say something but the words got lost on the way through her throat. She gave every effort to keep the mask of calmness on her face, when in reality she wished to run away from the current conversation in tears. Luckily enough the Queen thought it best to change the subject, too.

"Let's not dwell upon the past, shall we," she said. "It is the present that matters. For example, I heard Lord Dixon was quite happy when the news of your return reached his ears."

Edwin … Edwin Dixon. He was one of Giselle's suitors, and a quite insistent one. There had been others, too, but Giselle doubted they would still bother with her after her absence. They'd probably found another lady to court already. Edwin was a different story, though. Strange as it might have been, he was her childhood friend and Giselle liked his company as long as he didn't try to seduce her. Or at least flatter her. Sadly, that happened very often. Sometimes Giselle felt guilty because of the way she was continually turning him down. He was a nice man and would surely make a fine husband, but she couldn't force herself to marry him when in reality her heart belonged to another.

"Have you considered marring?" the Queen went on. "You are twenty-four already, if I am not mistaken, and there are luckily still men interested in you. Lord Dixon is one of them, isn't he?"

"He is, your majesty," Giselle managed to nod. She felt nausea at the mere thought of marring. She certainly did not expect this topic to be brought up and she barely restrained herself from screaming a loud "No!" No way was she getting married to him!

"I know with your status you are perfectly capable of living on your own, but there are rumours he is planning to propose to you."

Giselle swallowed. She felt like there was a tornado inside of her heart.

"Is everything alright, Giselle?"

"Yes. Everything is well," she forced a smile and added, "your majesty."

"I'm glad to hear it. You may go now. And, Giselle, no matter what your answer will be, I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"Thank you, your majesty," she bowed, then turned on her heels and left. As soon as she was out of the cabinet she rushed down the corridor as if there was fire behind her heels. Her heart was raging and she had to fight for control over her breathing. How could she have ever believed she'd moved on?

She turned right, went down a staircase and over a hall, and was just about to go left when a masculine voice reached her.

"Giselle!"

She stopped like struck by lightning and turned around slowly. Of all the people it had to be Edwin who'd seen her. He was approaching with long steps and a bright smile on his face. His light brown hair was neatly combed as always and his eyes of the same brown colour were shining.

"Edwin!" she exclaimed. If this was about to go on, she'd wear a fake smile all the time. Maybe she'd even believe it in the end …

"It's such a relief to see you again. You don't know how delighted I am!"

_Apparently not enough that you would find me as soon as I came_, she thought. What she said aloud,

"I'm pleased to see you're well."

"You are even more stunning as I remember you to be, my lady," he bowed to kiss her hand gently.

"Thank you." Another smile.

"I was afraid a man took you away from me," Edwin went on in an easy manner. "What a horrible thought! But you're here again … I'm sure you missed me too much to stay away any longer."

"Don't overdo it, Edwin," she only rolled her eyes at the sight of his charming smile.

"Still not interested in men, Giselle?"

"Since when is that your business?"

"Since I've began wishing you'd be interested in me," he smirked. "It would be horrible if such a beautiful lady were to stay single forever."

"I'm not that beautiful," she murmured indecisively, wishing this conversation would already be over.

"Why of course you are, my dear. We should really do something about your way of thinking, what do you say, sweetheart?" He pulled her into his embrace.

That did it. Without a moment of hesitation she broke free, pushing him away.

"I am not your sweetheart!" she spat. "And you are not to touch me in this manner! Can't you ever stop courting me? I don't want it! I want a friend, not this sugary flattering! I don't want to marry you! Leave me alone!"

Without waiting for a reply, she showed her back to him and stormed away. She knew she'd hurt him but didn't care. Her own pain was already more than she could handle.


	6. VI The Power of Recollections

**VI. chapter: The power of recollections **

Abby barely had time to breathe during the day. The emperor Keung Hsu was coming in two days and the servants had their hands full. For the time being she was the only maid left to Lady Rayne but even so she was needed elsewhere from time to time. When she was free to return to her mistress it was already dark outside.

An unpleasant surprise was waiting for her. The first thing she noticed were two trays on the table in the study – trays with lunch and dinner – and both were untouched. A bad feeling built up in her stomach and she made a few steps to the bedroom door.

"Milady?" she asked, knocking on the wooden surface. No answer. She knocked louder but once again there was only silence.

"Milady, why don't you answer?"

Hesitantly she pushed the doorknob down and opened the door. Immediately her hand came up to cover her mouth. She barely recognised the room she'd entered, it was so messy. The chest of drawer was opened, the bed undone, clothes scattered around. A broken vase was lying on the floor, the flowers trampled, a candlestick nearby. Pillows had probably been thrown at the walls, considering their current position.

She stepped over an opened book with bent pages with a slight shake of her head and picked up some of the flowers. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Giselle liked flowers very much, she wouldn't just leave them on the floor. Or would she?

For a moment a seizure of fear overcame Abby. What if Giselle had been taken away against her will? What if something had happened to her? Then she recognised one of the dresses lying around as the one Lady Rayne had been wearing earlier that day and gave a small sigh of relief. It didn't seem very likely for a possible kidnapper to force someone to change. She must have left on her own. But that also meant the mess was her fault and Abby could hardly imagine why Giselle would do something like that. She'd always known how to control her tantrums rather well. Such havoc was a new thing to see.

Finally Abby's mind started to function properly again and she rushed out of the room. Something was definitely wrong and it couldn't hurt to find her mistress. Just to make sure she was okay.

XXXXX

A trotting of a horse's hooves echoed through the silent, moonless night. The rider was dressed in black, his head hidden under a hood, his cape fluttering behind. He seemed to be but one with the night. No one noticed him approach the stables although there were many guards out there. The rider dismounted, petted the horse with affection and led it inside. Once hidden from the eyes of the outer world, he pushed his hood down with a single gesture. The fabric slid down swiftly, revealing the face of the person. A woman. Her auburn hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head, her features soft but clear and her eyes lost. She led the horse into a stall and silently walked away.

XXXXX

Abby spent almost two hours running around the palace in vain search for Lady Rayne. At last she returned to her rooms, despaired, thinking that if she couldn't find Giselle, she could at least clean up the mess in the latter's room. But when she tried to enter she found the door locked. Worried and curious, she pressed an ear against the wooden surface in hopes of getting any kind of clue what was going on behind the door. She could hear a barely audible whisper if she listened really hard, words she couldn't make out, spoken in a steady rhythm. Praying. Giselle must have been praying.

"Milady?" she knocked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, I'm okay, leave me alone," came the answer immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"I said leave me alone!" Her voice sounded broken and almost feverish. However, Abby obeyed without another word. When she came across the study she heard a loud sob come out of the bedroom.

Giselle was crying so hard her whole body was shaking with sobs. She was lying on a side, curled in a ball, pressing her face into a pillow. She shouldn't have returned yet. She should never have returned at all. It felt like her heart was breaking anew and it hurt like hell. She'd never thought it could get that bad again. That she'd miss him so much …

Memories washed over her...

_Nelson Rathbone. When she was little she didn't care much for the dark-haired boy. She'd known him by name since forever, though, because for one reason or another the Queen had taken a liking to him, too. He was six years older than Giselle, always wearing his head held high, just as his hair was always somewhat messy, too. She remembered how, when she was at the verge of her teens, she would come to her substitute mother, and found him talking to her from time to time. Sometimes she would sit and listen quietly, but she couldn't remember what they'd talked about anymore. _

_She was twelve when he left as a foreign diplomat for the first time. She cared little about it. At the time she was living her life perfectly fine without him. Years passed, and when she finally got to lay her eyes on him again she was already nineteen. They met on a ball, and that evening was still clearly written in her memory. She was quite sure she would remember it until she died. _

_It was an early autumn evening. She just wished to take a short break from all the dancing and headed for the stairs to get out of the ballroom. He was coming down the stairs, and when her eyes landed upon him and he just happened to look at her at the same time, it seemed to her as if she'd seen him for the first time. As if she was watching with different eyes. His messy, dark hair, his charming, cocky smile, the way he moved, the way he talked … Soon she couldn't take her eyes off him anymore. Attributing it all to her surprise about how he looked now, when he was a grown-up man, she didn't think much of it. He would leave for a mission again, and she would return to her life …_

_It turned out that was not the case. She'd fallen for him. Hard. The more she waited for her affection to fade, the more time she ended up spending thinking about him. She started listening to conversations she thought could contain information about his return. She waited. And he came back, causing her to rack her brain about the outfits she would wear just in case she ran into him somewhere in the palace. A charming smile or two, flattering words for the sake of politeness, a few dances, and he was off again. He visited the palace twice in the next year. When he left for China Giselle was perfectly aware that she loved that man with all she had, and she was slowly making up her mind that when he returned she would have to make it become clear where she stood. His position was higher than hers, of course, but it still ought to be enough, and being adopted by the queen herself could count for something, too. _

_Unfortunately things didn't go as she'd planned. Lord Rathbone returned, but with him came sinister whispers. As he was the desire of her heart she'd found her ways to get information, so that she could keep an eye on him. Not in a stalker-like way; she simply wised to know whether he'd come to dances or not or when he'd leave again. News about a Chinawoman's attack directed at him reached her ears soon. With some more asking, listening and also a bit of bribery she got a better picture of the whole affair, a picture she disliked very much. But what really hurt was to see her fears come true. Until she had nothing but suspicions she could bear it. When Lin, Chon and Roy appeared at the scene she got all the proof she needed. Still, it was hard to believe. She'd always been able to read people well. She'd got to talk with Rathbone some times before. And he'd never seemed like one who would knock out a bunch of royalties. He was a man capable of somewhat daring ideas, so much she knew, but that didn't seem like a way he would choose. _

_Denial couldn't help her, that was clear. Knowing she couldn't do much wasn't helpful either, but she was determined to fight. For the country's sake. For Victoria's sake. For his sake. For his sake above all. She didn't want him to become a murderer. Somewhere deep in her heart she was sure he'd regret it. It was just that he wasn't destined to see that day …_

_It tore Giselle's heart apart when she heard he'd died. She knew she shouldn't love him, for he was a murderer and a traitor, but she had no power over her own foolish heart. And she had to leave. She had to leave because she knew she wouldn't be able to live on as if nothing had happened. Sooner or later she would do something that would betray her, and she didn't want to sit and wait until it happened. So she went to learn how to fight and stand on her own two feet, she went to learn how to protect herself and those she cared for. Perhaps, if she'd been stronger before … If she could have stopped him … Then perhaps he wouldn't have died …_

Giselle brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. She had to get a grip. Rathbone was not coming back from the dead, and she shouldn't dwell on the past too much. She really should move on. But that was easier said than done. Physical training had been keeping her together the past year, offering distraction she needed badly. It had been hard at first, but her body grew used to it. When physical pain won over the psychical she was more than willing to bear it. After a bit more than ten months she decided to return home. She felt skilled and strong enough. She felt ready.

But there were things she couldn't foresee. Like the arrival of _those_ people. Spending time in the palace didn't help either. Perhaps she should return to her own house, a big house, almost a mansion, she had in the suburbs of the city. Maybe then she wouldn't be thinking about him so much. Perhaps she'd even find a distraction, and she could go on late rides without fearing someone would notice her.

The last thing she needed was the Queen's mention of a marriage. And then Edwind's stupid, annoying flattering. She was an emotional mess right now, there was no way she could marry someone in her current state. Not only it would permanently destroy her heart, it wouldn't be fair to the husband either.

Her shoulders shook again. Really, why did people talk about 'heartbreak' when it really felt like her whole body was falling apart?

There was no end to her tears.

XXXXX

In the early morning the dawn revealed a clear and sunny, but quite a chilly day. Most people were still sleeping, only those robbed of the privilege because of their jobs were already up. Two guards, striding around The Houses of Parliament in the usual manner, were only one of them. Their eyes were ajar because of the lack of sleep, and they had to fight yawning. Their shift was almost over when they came past the Clock Tower. Suddenly one of the men caught something red amid the green sea of the grass, elbowed his partner to get his attention, and showed towards the red stain. They shortly exchanged the looks, then headed into the direction the first one had shown. One of them squatted down on the spot and reached down. When he straightened back up he was holding a single red rose in his hand.


	7. VII Delivering

**VII. chapter: Delivering **

When Abby entered Giselle's rooms in the morning she found her mistress seated in an armchair in the drawing room with her legs folded beside her, dressed in a white corset and a white, lacy gown over it. Her auburn locks were falling over one of her shoulders, and she seemed to be absorbed in a book she was reading.

"Good morning, milady."

The latter tore her gaze away from the book. "Good morning, Abby," she greeted calmly. "Would you like to try riding today?"

"Riding?" The maid was sincerely surprised. "Riding a horse, milady? Why, I would love to do so, but I'm afraid there's work to do. The Emperor is coming tomorrow …"

"We'll sneak out." Giselle closed the book and stood up, the edge of her gown sweeping around her bare feet. "Come."

"What do I have to do?"

"Help me get dressed, and grab a pair of trousers." The lady smiled at the look on Abby's face. "Don't worry, mine shall fit you."

Abby nodded silently, and simply watched Giselle with surprise written all over her face as the lady led her into the dressing room and pulled trousers out of a wardrobe.

XXXXX

Good twenty minutes later the two women were seated in a carriage.

"Where are we going, milady?" Abby asked.

"Out of the city. I know a farmer there, he'll lend us his horses. And please, just call me Miss Rayne, would you do that?"

"You are the most unusual person," Abby muttered.

"I know," Giselle agreed quietly, her voice surprisingly bitter.

They got out on a macadam country road amid countless meadows. There was only one farm close by, and Giselle headed towards it without a second thought. Abby waited patiently while the former talked to the farmer. After a few minutes they went into the stable where they changed into trousers and shirts, and Giselle saddled two horses so fast it was obvious she'd been doing it many times before.

"How did you get to know this man, Miss Rayne?" the maid asked meanwhile.

"I got to know many people," Giselle fastened the saddle-belt. "My survival basically depended on that."

"I still can't believe what you did," Abby shook her head.

"It happens," the lady shrugged. "Things we think of as impossible. They happen before our very eyes, yet sometimes we can still hardly believe."

No more was said about the subject. Instead the riding lesson began.

Abby learned fast. Soon she could manage a slow trot without difficulties, but Giselle's gallop was still something that lay beyond her abilities. The latter was quite an excellent rider. To Abby the way she broke into gallop was breathtaking.

"That's it for today," Giselle announced at the end, smiling slightly. "We had better return." Her mood had lightened up, and the ride left her comfortably tired. She politely thanked the owner, they changed again, and ten minutes later their carriage arrived (Giselle had promised the driver enough money that he was more than willing to return at the time she'd stated).

"Did you enjoy riding, Abby?" she asked when the hansom's wheels started to rattle over the city's streets.

"Very much so, milady." She quickly covered her mouth. "My apologies, I meant Miss Rayne."

"To me it feels … liberating." Giselle turned to look out through the window. "It can deliver me form all the bonds of society. And more importantly, from my own thoughts."

For a short while she'd forgotten the constant pain in her chest. Otherwise she pretended not to feel it, but she couldn't forget it, let alone run away from it. A barely audible sigh escaped her lips as her eyes absent-mindedly glided over the streets of London, people who were headed who-knows-where, and the lustre of the Thames behind them as they were driving along the riverbank. The hansom rattled past some sordid piers, and a lone figure came into her view, a black silhouette of a man on the green grey background of the Thames. He was standing still, wind playing with the end of his black cloak and dark hair.

Giselle narrowed her eyes. At that moment, as the carriage rattled past the man, she caught a glimpse of his profile, and twitched violently. Her opened palms clashed against the dirty glass, and she strained her eyes to get a better look at the guy. She couldn't have wholly distinguished his features before; they'd gone past too fast, way too fast! But she needed to see! Her mind was telling her to be foolish, but it was her heart she listened to when her hand closed around the doorknob. She had to be wrong, she knew. She had to be. It couldn't have been him … It couldn't. But still … What if … people were wrong? What if …

"Miss Rayne!" screamed Abby when the lady opened the door and jumped. She staggered some, but caught her balance and ran. Her heart wanted her to do so even if it was stupid and hopeless. She heard her name screamed by Abby one more time, but she only stopped when she reached the place where the man had been standing. He wasn't there anymore. No one was there. She should have known …

Giselle kept staring over the Thames with a distant look in her eyes until Abby arrived with the hansom.

"Miss Rayne," she said. "What has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes still turned towards the river. "I thought I saw someone … Never mind, I was wrong."

Of course she'd been wrong! She really should have known better. He was dead. Still she was disappointed. Why? She didn't know. But she'd had a little hope – even if only for a moment – that maybe he was somehow alive. That hope vanished in a blink of an eye. There were thousands of men in London, surely at least one could be similar to him.

"That was dangerous," Abby remarked. Giselle only shrugged her shoulders. Little did she care. One last look across the Thames, then her face turned into an emotionless mask.

XXXXX

"A masked ball?" Roy's eyes lit with excitement. "Sounds great! You could be a maharaja again," he elbowed Chon, who smiled a not-really-over-excited smile. Roy went on, "And Lin the most beautiful princess. Not one woman in whole Britain can compare with her!"

"You might be exaggerating," remarked Doyle. He'd just told his two friends about the masked ball the Queen had decided to throw in honour of the Emperor's visit. They were invited, too, and Roy's head seemed to be filled with foolish ideas already.

"Please, spare us you antics this time," he added.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Lin to watch over him," Chon said. He was about to add some more when another voice cut in.

"It seems you intend to honour us with your presence at the ball?"

Heads turned towards the door. It was Giselle who'd spoken. She was standing next to the doorframe, and it seemed she was waiting for an answer despite the fact she already knew it.

"Yes," Chon said at last. "And you, milady?"

"It is my duty to be there. Just at is it his," she gestured towards Doyle, "to take care of security there. Successfully," she stressed, "since the Emperor also intends to bring the seal with him."

"The seal?" Chon gawked. "The imperial seal?"

"Yes, the very seal." Giselle smiled mentally. She'd just known what kind of reaction the news would cause.

"How the hell do you know that?" Roy raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"The Queen told me," she answered swiftly. "Allegedly he's more 'careful' about it now, and didn't want to leave it in China in his absence since they don't have a real seal keeper. Not a very wise decision in my opinion. Especially when he already got rid of Wu Chow."

"Does the whole England know about that little Chinese bastard?" Roy looked at inspector Doyle, but the latter shook his head,

"We kept it as hidden as possible. I have no clue how our fair lady here came to know of Wu Chow."

Giselle almost bit her lip. Only now did she become aware Victoria hadn't noticed that she knew things she shouldn't be able to know. But these people had.

"Women have their ways of knowing things," she said cryptically. "We are not as helpless and tamed as some people would like to think."

"Excuse me, but what much can you do, huh?"

"You don't want to know, Mr. O'Bannon." Her voice was quiet, not much above a whisper, but with a slight scent of threat in there. "Also, look at Lin. She's a woman, isn't she?"

"Lin's an exception!" Roy waved his hand.

"Because she is Chinese, and I'm an English royalty? You are not amusing me. I've always thought heroes are nicer. Especially really great heroes such as you are, judging by the contents of Roy O'Bannon novels."

"You read them?" the fair-haired man asked with excitement.

"I've read one once. Hardly got through it, though. I must say I'm surprised you haven't written one about your last adventure yet."

Too late did she realise what she'd just said. Roy hadn't noticed anything – no wonder – but Chon had and he frowned.

"Why would you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

Giselle saw no point in lying or twisting her own words. "Because he wrote the first one," she simply said, hoping they wouldn't pry too much. To her relief, Roy smiled widely.

"I see you really do have your way of getting information. A point for you. But …"

He was interrupted by yet another newcomer, or better – two. Edwin and Lin appeared at the door; the former hurried towards lady Rayne immediately.

"Ah, Giselle, I've been looking for you all over the place!" he bent and kissed her hand. "I had the luck of meeting Lady Lin, who so kindly provided me the information of where else I could search for you."

"Kindly, yes," she repeated. "Edwin, aren't you mad at me? After all I said to you?"

"Darling," he shook his head, "of course I'm not mad. I'm sure you didn't mean it that way. You were upset over something, I think."

_And it never occurred you I may have been upset over your behaviour?_ she thought, but only smiled.

Edwin went on, "Although I am a little concerned. You smile and you're kind, and surely you must like me, too, but your words are those of rejection. You must forgive me, my darling, I cannot help but wonder whether there is another man involved."

"What are you aiming at?" Giselle narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way this conversation was going at all. Others watched quietly.

"I think I might have competition," Edwin replied. "I would very much like to have an answer to that, but I fear I cannot force it out of you. However, I assure you, no matter who that other man might be, I'll prove you I'm better. I'll do whatever it takes to clarify the matter. "

Giselle's heart increased its tempo. Her muscles tightened just a bit as she forced herself to retain control. What was this guy thinking?

"Edwin, please," she sighed. "I like you, but 'the matter', as you have called it, is no…"

"Ah, I knew you liked me!" he exclaimed before she could finish. "And I mean it, Giselle, I can find that man, I can challenge him to a duel, and I assure you I'll defeat him! I'll help you de…"

He couldn't finish. Giselle moved as fast as lightning, and only a moment later she slapped him across the face so hard he staggered back until his back hit the wall. His hand went up to cover his cheek, which was shining bright pink, and he slowly shifted his weight to stand properly again with an utterly shocked expression.

Everyone was staring at the lady, who was standing in front of him, her back perfectly straight, lips stubbornly pressed together, eyes sparkling with anger and hurt at the same time.

"Giselle," Edwin exhaled disbelievingly.

"Lady Rayne." Her voice was like ice.

"Why did you do that? Wait, so there is another man?" he seemed earnestly confused.

"Don't ever say such things again," Giselle asserted slowly but clearly. "Upset or not, I meant what I said. If you were to propose me, my answer would be no. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that's just how it is."

"You hurt my face," he grumbled.

"Well, I'm not sorry for that."

"You slapped me!"

"Very well noticed," she sneered.

"But you're a woman! Women don't do such things!"

"Women, Edwin," she locked her eyes onto his, "learn how to survive. Raising a hand and striking through the air is one of the easier things to master."

With that she left without giving anyone so much as another glance. Edwin looked at everyone one last time before he, too, left, still pressing a hand to his face.

"At least this time it wasn't me who got hit," Doyle remarked to break the silence, remembering how Lin had kicked him last year.

"Dangerous little thing," Roy said through his teeth.

"She's not particularly short, you know, rather average," remarked Lin with a certain amount of sarcasm. "And slapping someone is really not all that hard."

"She seems to be a whimsical person," Chon said.

"Or just angry. No wonder she got mad if such an ugly guy wanted to propose to her!" Roy exclaimed.

"He was quite handsome, you know," Lin said. "And don't be jealous now."

"I have no reason. After all, I am way more handsome."

Chon just rolled his eyes. It was a wonder those two had even become a couple. That they managed to stay one this long was a miracle.

**A/N: Edwin surely comes across as horibly annoying to you now, but he wasn't meant to be that kind of annyoing, stupid guy, so it'll get better. He's just ... too full of himself**


	8. VIII The Strange Game

**VIII. chapter: The strange game**

The reception for the Emperor was horribly luxurious and almost as long. Giselle participated mostly out of her duty towards the Queen but also out of curiosity. Nevertheless, she was glad when she could leave, even if only to rest for a few hours before the ball started. She took a bath, Abby did her hair and helped her get dressed.

She was pre-arranged with Chon, Roy and Lin. They appeared at her door five minutes later than they should have, both men wearing multi-coloured costumes while Lin was clad in black and red.

"Good evening," the latter greeted.

"Good evening," replied Giselle, who just put on a white domino mask embroidered with gold threads. She was dressed in a rich, sleeveless, crème-coloured gown and white gloves, which reached the middle of her upper arms. Her hair was tied into an exquisite bun with gold feathers bound into it and some loose curls at the nape of her neck.

"You look stunning," Roy kissed her hand.

Giselle thanked him politely, and smiled a small smile. But something about the manner of her reply was wrong. Lin noticed immediately. It wasn't just her smile, it was everything; her face, her posture, her speech. Beautiful but emotionless. Her face was a mask all by itself. Even the posture of her body gave nothing away, not even coldness or calmness. The Chinese frowned. What kind of act was that?

She tried to start a conversation with Lady Rayne as they walked through the palace, but she only received short, polite replies, and gave up soon. It was obvious the Lady wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Wow," whistled Roy under his breath when they stopped on top of the stairs leading down to the giant ballroom. Ten luxurious chandeliers made of Venice glass were holding numerous candle-shaped gas lights. A gallery ran all around the hall, supported by pillars ornate with gold patterns. Across the passage under it were doors leading to small balconies. Tables, covered with crisp white cloths, were positioned all around the ballroom, laden with immense amounts of finest dishes and beverages. Footmen carrying trays with expensive glasses were scattered among the colourful crowd. The ballroom was filled with chatter and laughter, heard over quiet music coming from a corner where musicians were seated.

"Wow indeed," Chon agreed.

"May I have your attention for a moment?" Giselle suddenly remembered something. They nodded, and she beckoned them to step closer to the wall with her as to not be in the way of other guests.

"I sincerely hope you were told about the ballroom etiquette," she said.

"Oh, yeah, we heard some," Roy said in a tone, which showed he'd absolutely forgotten about it.

"Please, behave yourselves," Giselle's eyes landed on him. "I am already watched upon with enough disapproval, I do not wish to give people reasons for more gossip." Her face was still void of all emotions. "Have fun," she added.

"You bet!" Roy offered Lin his hand, and she took it with a smile. "Let's go, my fair lady!"

Lady Rayne watched them walk down the stairs. She was considering whether to be assertive and enter the ball alone, or try to be a good lady and wait for someone to go with, and then go alone after she'd realise what she already knew – she should have taken care of getting an escort before, when she heard Chon's voice beside her,

"Would you give me the honour and allow me escort you to the dance?"

Positively surprised she offered him her hand with a silent, polite smile.

_At least someone listened to what he was told_, she thought.

After four dances right one after another Giselle made her way through the crowd towards the tables with beverages. Glad she found water, she took a glass and made a sip or two. Her eyes travelled from dancing couples to some wallflowers on her right. She noticed Edwin a bit further away. He was talking to three young girls, who seemed to enjoy the conversation, judging by their heartily smiles. She averted her gaze; for not she'd had enough of Lord Dixon. Her eyes travelled further, and she slowly walked through the crowd, almost floated in a ghost-like manner. At some point she put down her glass. She was glad that she'd already been introduced to the Emperor, but even so it would be considered rude if she stayed away from the Queen and her guest any longer. Finding the Queen seated at her special table, she slowly approached.

"Ah, Giselle!" the older woman clasped her hands. "I hope you're enjoying the ball."

"Very much so, your majesty, thank you," Lady Rayne bowed. She was becoming a better and better liar. But then again, lying with a mask on her face was not at all hard. "The ball is fabulous."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Giselle bowed once again, then slowly walked away. That done, she found a place near a pillar, and engaged herself with observing the crowd. A woman in a jade green dress laughed at a joke her companion had told, but her laughter was too loud to be real; she just wanted to please. An elderly man sniffed his vine as if he were an expert on the subject. Two girls in their mid-teens giggled while looking across the ballroom.

"Would you give me the honour of dancing with me?"

Giselle turned around, and her eyes met a pair of blue ones. A man she'd never seen before was standing in front of her. He must have been in his late thirties, had short, dark brown hair and a small moustache, and wore no mask. She opened her mouth to accept when she caught a dark-clad figure with a corner of her eye. Standing a few meters away was a man dressed in black from head to toe, wearing a black mask, which covered his whole face. His hair was also dark, combed back into a very short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He happened to look at her as well, and despite the distance their eyes met. Something inside stirred.

"I am very sorry," she said, "but I really don't feel well. Please, accept my apology. I would gladly dance with you some other time."

"Oh …" The man looked displeased. "Maybe some other time, yes."

He left with a smile, but Giselle was certain he would never ask her to a dance again. Turning him down wasn't polite, she knew, and her excuse wasn't really good either, but she couldn't have ignored the feeling in her guts. Her eyes shot through the crowd in an attempt to find the black figure again, but he wasn't there anymore. Finally she discovered him. He was standing beside a table with food, trying to blend in with the walls; she was rather sure about the latter. Her caramel eyes stayed focused on him for two or three minutes. Then he moved, and slowly started to walk around, observing the crowd. For one moment he looked straight into her direction. Giselle kept her gaze steady all the time until she was disturbed by a footman, who offered her a drink. Agitated, she declined, turning her head again to continue the strange game. The man had disappeared. Her eyes shot around again and again, but in vain.

When she felt a light pat on her shoulder she wanted to growl with annoyance. But she quickly bit her tongue. The man she'd been looking for was standing right beside her. He offered her his hand – a silent invitation to dance – and Giselle took it without the slightest hesitation. There was something mysterious yet something horribly alluring about this man. She couldn't resist. She didn't want to.

He led her onto the dance-floor, his hand came to rest on her hip, her hand on his shoulder, and they turned, pulled by the rhythm of music. Giselle had to admit he was quite an excellent dancer. He was leading her safely, but she still had enough space to add that final finesse. And she enjoyed it. She felt good in his arms. The warmth of his body was calming and exciting her at the same time. There was that familiar chill going down her spine … Everything was too familiar. They way he held her, how he moved … At some point their eyes met, her caramel orbs meeting his dark irises, and Giselle's eyes widened. A breath got caught in her throat. Her heartbeat rose. She couldn't hold the gaze.

"Rathbone?" she exhaled in a shaky voice. "Lord Nelson Rathbone?"

Their twirl came to an abrupt halt as he froze in the middle of motion. For a moment, which seemed to last for eternity, they still stood like that, in the dancing-pose, then he grabbed her by the wrist, and roughly pulled her through the crowd past a pillar, across the passage, and straight through the door to a small balcony. Pushing her into a corner, he closed the door behind them.

Giselle's hands found the fence, and subconsciously closed around it.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed. "How?" Then a though crossed her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Sshhh," he hissed, and covered her mouth with a hand. "Not a sound, understood?"

Giselle nodded, and pushed his hand aside. She felt as if a tornado were raging inside of her, but managed to suppress the feeling in her guts, and focus on what she thought was important.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered. "It's dangerous. Someone could have recognised you!"

"What you don't say," he sneered.

"I won't tell, I swear," she whispered feverishly. "But I want some questions answered in return."

He didn't respond, so she went on, "We can't talk here."

"This is where we agree. Then where?"

She read in his eyes that she had his full attention. "Your estate. It's empty. Tomorrow at midnight. At the stables."

He measured her from head to toe before he gave one sharp nod. "Deal."

"Great. Now get out of here," she hissed. "Go!"

Another moment passed, one more time his gaze lingered on her. She couldn't see his face, but was quite sure confusion, doubts and – above all – suspicion could be read there. When he finally moved he disappeared in a blink of an eye, and Lady Rayne was left alone. Leaning on the fence, she shuddered form cold. It was the end of April. The weather was slowly getting warmer, but the nights were still cold, and a sleeveless dress was by no means a proper garment for the momentary temperatures. Nevertheless, Giselle didn't mind the cold. She was preoccupied with the pounding of her heart, and blissful relief, which was spreading through her like something warm blossoming in her veins.

He was alive. He was actually alive. That was all that mattered to her now. No questions, no doubts, no fears. Not now.

After a few minutes she collected her scattered mind to a certain degree, and returned to the hall. Striding to the other side, she grabbed a glass of red wine on the way, emptied it in one long gulp, and set it on a plate of a stupefied footman. There was no sign of her emotionless mask anymore when she rushed up the stairs and left the ballroom bustle behind. Her cheeks were reddish, and her head spinning with emotions. Heading towards her rooms with long steps, she happened to run into Abby.

"Oh, Abby, perfect timing!" she stopped her maid by grabbing her wrist. "Get me something to drink. Something strong. Now!"

She let her go, and the dumbfounded maid nodded before she scurried away. Giselle proceeded her way down the halls. When she was finally in her bedroom her legs gave way, and she collapsed onto the bed. She pressed a hand to her forehead. Her heart was beating wildly.

**A/N: Figuring out how to make Rathbone still alive was actually one of the hardest things about the plot. It will be explained, of course. Also, I looked up a little bit how these balls worked at that time and tried to stick to it (mostly at least). So the things about entering alone and refusing a dance are true.**


	9. IX Nothing Much

**IX. chapter: Nothing much**

"Darling, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, spare it!" Lin was barging her way towards the staircase with Roy at her heels.

"Please, Lin!" he caught her by her arm, and turned her around to face him. "I was just being friendly! Let me explain!"

"Explain?" she shook her head. "You have no idea how 'being friendly' makes me feel. I don't mind you being nice to other women, but flirting like that is just too much."

"It didn't mean anything, I swear, I …"

"Just leave me alone." She freed her arm. As she turned around she caught Giselle with the corner of her eye. The latter was headed for the stairs, but she was walking much faster than usual, which was enough to get the Chinese's attention. Without a second thought she followed. She wanted to know what was going on. But more importantly, Lady Rayne was the only woman she knew around here, and right now she couldn't' stand men's company anymore. It didn't bother her that they weren't friends. Giselle was a woman, too, she'd understand how Roy was driving her crazy.

A sound of steps muffled by carpet reached Giselle's ears.

"Abby?" she called.

At first there was no answer, only a few more steps; then she heard a familiar voice,

"No, it is me. Pardon my intrusion, Lady Rayne, I didn't know where else to go."

Giselle turned her head and her eyes landed on Lin, who was standing at the door. For a second she considered sending her away, but decided not to. The Chinese looked upset.

"You pardon my condition," she said somewhat huskily, and sat upright. "Do sit down, please. It should help you to calm down."

Lin nodded, a shade of surprise on her face when she sank into an armchair.

"You seem a little upset, too," she noted.

"Nothing to worry about," Giselle stood up, and placed the mask she'd snatched off her face earlier onto a chest of drawers. "Let me guess," she went on, "O'Bannon upset you?"

"Yes," Lin sighed with despair. Tears were about to form in her eyes, but she pushed them back. "I don't understand him. He keeps saying how wonderful I am and how he loves me, but then he goes and flirts with other women! He just doesn't know how to stop, or so it seems."

"Men …" Giselle sat back down on the bed. "They keep doing stupid things just like that … I wonder … Maybe it's in their nature …" She blankly stared into space for a second before her eyes focused again. "Don't worry; I'm sure Mr. O'Bannon loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, you need not doubt that."

"Really?" Lin's face lightened up a bit. "But then why does he do such things?"

"Have you tried talking to him?" she answered with another question.

"Well … He doesn't particularly like the topic …"

"Make him listen. And remember to listen to him, too."

Lin opened her mouth to reply, but just then the door opened, and Abby entered with a bottle and a glass on a tray.

"The drink you ordered, milady," she set everything on the night table with a respectful bow, and hurried away. The auburn- haired lady poured some beverage into the glass.

"Here," she offered it to Lin, and glanced at the bottle to see what it was. "A bit of gin might help."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Not worth mentioning," Giselle shook her head. She grabbed the bottle, and made three long gulps. Ignoring Lin's raised eyebrows, she put it back onto the night table and let herself sink into pillows. "I needed that," she muttered. Usually she didn't drink, but momentary she was too excited. "Don't look at me in such a manner, I know very well what I've done and even more so I'm not supposed to do it."

"You don't care that much for manners, do you?"

"I do when needed," she answered. "But sometimes there's really no use of them. They just limit one too much. One ends up being a prisoner of his own life."

"You are certainly … an interesting person."

"I suppose that is a compliment?"

"Of course," Lin said quickly. "I meant … You're a lot different than I thought you'd be when I first met you."

Giselle didn't reply to that. Of course Lin's first impression of her can't have been good; she had behaved rather rudely for what she wanted to apologize. However, if she were to bring that up, she's spark the other's interests in her reasons for such behaviour, and she couldn't afford that. Remaining quiet was the best option.

Lin broke the short silence, standing up.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry to have disturbed you; I really needed someone to talk to. But I'll leave you now. Thank you for the advice."

"You may stay if you wish," Giselle said, liking the idea of having her mind occupied with something else than the appearance of the man she loved. "In fact, I'd be very glad if you stayed."

"Oh, of course. I just thought maybe you find my company annoying …" Lin sat back down. "I'll gladly stay. It feels nice to have someone I can talk to, too. And I'd like to get to know you better. You always seem to wear a mask."

"People wear masks all the time." She paused. "You don't like staying in London very much."

"How did you know?"

"Some say I'm good at reading people," she shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You must fell lonely here."

"I do," Lin nodded shortly. "I've just made some good friends in America, and now I'm alone here again. No, not really alone, my brother and Roy are here, of course, but they get along with inspector Doyle really well. They act all guy-like and …"

"And you feel left out."

"Yes. Also, being here … brings back memories of my father."

"I'm sorry he died," Giselle offered her condolences. This time she was fully aware of her words, but didn't care much. "You must miss him."

"How do you know …? Surprise was written all over her face. "Roy said you knew a lot of things. Seems he spoke the truth." She sighed. "I do miss him. It is not so bad, though. He's been dead for over a year now. And I still have Chon and Roy."

"Yes … Lin – May I call you Lin?"

"Of course."

"Hold him tight. If you really love him, hold him with everything you have. Little misunderstandings aren't worth losing him. He'll do stupid things again and again, but as long as he loves you he'll regret it. You should forgive him."

"It's not always so easy."

"Forgiving is easy as long as one loves," Giselle said quietly. Lin watched her silently for a few seconds, as if she were thinking about something. Then she said,

"You speak wise things."

"I wouldn't know," Lady Rayne told the truth. "Maybe. But it doesn't make me any wiser than you. I think we all know these things deep in our hearts. It's just a matter of puting them into words."

It was Lin's turn to say maybe before she switched the topic.

"You were upset, too, Lady Rayne?"

"Prey, call me Giselle."

"Giselle. A man's fault?"

"A man's fault," she confirmed.

"That mister you slapped yesterday? He seems to like you, doesn't he?"

"Well … yes. Kind of. We used to be childhood-friends. He's trying to court me at every opportunity, and thinks I'm beautiful. He likes to show off, too. He does like me, so much I can tell, but I'm sure there is nothing deeper behind his words. He'll get over it."

"Apparently he picked the wrong woman to court."

"Absolutely." Giselle's lips curled into a faint smile.

"He surely didn't see your slap coming."

"Well, he should have. He had it coming from the moment he began speaking nonsense. Although I didn't really _mean_ to slap him, it just happened," she sighed. "If not for the dress I might have kicked him, too."

"My, you're a fighter then?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Which would make you one of the two women around here who can put a man in their place?"

"May I take that as a 'yes'?"

"You may take it as a statement," said Giselle. "However, I see no reason not to tell you. After all, your own fighting skills are quite an art. So, yes, I can fight."

"How come?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of needed a hobby," Giselle replied. "Let's leave it at that."

"Oh. Well, I'd like to stay a bit longer, but I wish to talk to Roy before he can try to sweep everything under the carpet. Thank you for the conversation."

"Thank _you_. Have a good night," Giselle replied, and got up to walk Lin to the door.

"Good night," the latter returned the greeting. She walked down the corridor with a smile on her face. Giselle had given her courage. How had she known just what words to use?

While Lin was thinking about all that Giselle wasn't thinking at all. With her back pressed against the soft, white sheets, she stared at the scarlet canopy. Her heart begun to race again at a mere thought of him. With a dreamy smile she pushed herself uprights, and reached for the bottle.

The moment Giselle woke up she knew she had drunk too much. Her head was killing her, her stomach was turning, and she felt like all the strength had left her. Getting up seemed to be too hard. Besides, she had no reason to get up just yet, so she remained lying on her back while her thoughts drifted back to yesterday's evening. She went through every single detail in her mind. His slow walk through the crowd, his silent invitation to a dance, how he held her, how he froze, the well-hidden panic in his voice … His dark eyes that mesmerized her again and again …

"Milady!"

Giselle jumped so hard she nearly fell out of her bed.

"God, Abby, do you intend to scare me to death!" She pressed a hand over her heart.

"I've called you three times, Miss Rayne." The maid gave the bottle on the night table a suspicious glance. "Do you have a hangover?"

Giselle grumbled an affirmation. "Bring me some water, please," she added.

"Right away. Anything else? A bath? Breakfast? Your hair is a mess, if I may say. And why did you go to sleep in the dress? You were already fast asleep when I came in here, and I didn't want to wake you … What happened yesterday, Miss Rayne?"

"Nothing much," she muttered.

"Nothing much? Milady, you demanded a drink!"

"Miss Rayne, Abby, not milady. Like I said – nothing much. I just met a man."

"A man!" Abby clasped her hands with delight. "That's good news! One would think man would be afraid of you after what you've done to Lord Dixon." She paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry if I said too much."

"Does the whole palace know about it?" Giselle raised an eyebrow with irritation. "God, Edwin is annoying!"

"I think he resents you," Abby said shyly.

"Of course he does, I slapped him. But he deserved it."

"If you say so, Miss Rayne."

"No, really, he did. He said some things he shouldn't have said … Now, help me get ready for a bath, I don't think I can handle this," she pointed at her hair with a smile, "on my own."

"Right away."

Abby smiled, too. She had no idea what had happened, but whoever Giselle met it was apparently a good thing she did.


	10. X Incomprehensible

**X. chapter: Incomprehensible**

In theory the plan was simple, but Giselle already had some experience with seemingly easy plans. They always turned out to be more complicated in praxis.

The first step was to make Abby believe she was already asleep. She took a bath as usual, changed into a nightdress, and retired at about half past ten. She waited good twenty minutes before getting up again. When she'd changed she glanced towards the sky through the window. It was covered with heavy clouds, and only a star or two could be seen. The moon peeked out from behind the covers every now and then. Giselle hoped it would stay hidden, and make everything easier for her.

Thankful that her rooms were on the ground floor, she slipped through the window frame and out into the night. Her shirt was the only not-black piece of clothing on her, and even of it only a small part was visible due to a black cloak in which she was wrapped. Her hair was tied in a loose bun.

All the way to the stables she remained in shadows of the mighty palace-walls. When she was positive no one would see her she sneaked inside.

In the past year Giselle had needed a horse. Ace was a wonderful example of these species, and even though she was not his first owner – or rightful since she's stolen it – a bond existed between them, and Giselle had insisted on keeping him albeit she hadn't known how much it would come in handy.

She saddled Ace with fast, hasty motions but patiently patted his neck when he snorted.

No one noticed her ride away, but even if someone had all one would see would be a black shadow on a black horse. No one would recognise her.

She rode fast and wildly. Wind was mercilessly whipping her face, and her eyes started to water, but she didn't pay much heed to it. Her heart was beating way too rapidly.

Having no pocket watch with her, she couldn't tell what time it was, only guess. It was quite a long ride. After all, Rathbone's estate was a _country_ estate.

When the outlines of the huge building came into sight, her heart skipped a beat, and she spurred Ace to make him gallop still faster, only to abruptly yank the rein as she reached the stables, causing Ace to rise on his hind legs. Even in the dark, with nothing but moonlight to light her way, she could see the building was in need of repair. The walls were still standing and most of the roof seemed untouched as the firemen had been quick to act, but it was clear that the place hadn't been touched since then. There were cracks in the walls, shutters were gone and the remains of one wing of the door hang on the hinge sadly. The other wing was completely gone.

Giselle looked around attentively, but couldn't spot Rathbone anywhere. That left two options: either she was earlier than him, or he wasn't going to show up at all. She preferred the first one, but there was nothing she couldn't do if the second option was the real one.

She dismounted skilfully and patted Ace. A moment later a twig behind her cracked, nearly making her jump. She suppressed the impulse, however, and only twitched.

"Impressive entrance," she heard Rathbone's voice right behind her. "Not very lady-like."

When Giselle turned around to look at him she wished the place was lighter. She'd dreamt about seeing his face again so many times, and now his features were hidden by shadows of the night. She only noticed his hair had grown longer, as long as it could grow in the past ten months.

"While your entrance lacked all proper manners," she replied. "Not very lord-like. At least you came."

"I keep my words."

"I still had my doubts."

"Because you could have arrived with half an army and leave me in their hands?" He snorted. "But at the same time I'm surprised to see _you_ here, _my lady_." He emphasizes the words just enough to mock her. "Lady Giselle Rayne, the adopted daughter of Her Majesty, meeting a murderer in the middle of the night all by herself. I could get rid of you before you even saw me."

"You wouldn't do that," she said quietly, only working calm on the outside.

"And just how would you know?"

"I wouldn't," Giselle answered earnestly. "But you are here and I'm still alive."

"And so am I," he said slowly. "It seems you didn't come here to dispose of me. Then why did you? Do tell, it ought to be interesting to hear. Is it blackmailing you have in mind? What could a person like you want in exchange to remain quiet, I wonder."

Giselle could see the walls he'd built around himself as clearly as if they were tangible, made out of bricks and mortar instead of sins and fights of the past. She could feel them as she could feel glass under her palms when she straightened out her fingers, leaning onto the window, and welcomed the contrast of cold surface against the warmth of her skin. She only wished his walls weren't so hard to break as the Buckingham palace's thick ones.

"Not that it really mattered," he narrowed his eyes. "I could kill you at any given moment."

"I don't believe it."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

Before she could answer, he leapt at her. The force of his blow made her stagger back, and her back clashed against the stable-wall. In a blink of an eye his hand was around her neck. A breath got caught in her throat, and her instincts screamed at her to fight her way free, but she pushed the voices aside. Willing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath. Rathbone's grip was steady and uncomfortable, but he wasn't choking her; his hand remained in place without moving.

"You wouldn't kill me," she said, having absolute confidence in her words, strange as it was.

"You think I couldn't?" His mouth formed a rigid line.

"Oh, you could, of this I'm sure." Well, maybe it was a bit hard to breathe like that. "You just don't want to do such a thing."

"What kind of a thing?" He was unrelenting.

"Killing me," she replied shortly, sucking in another breath.

"Because you're a woman, and I wouldn't fall so low?"

"And you never will."

He snorted. "Your words are foolish."

"On the contrary," Giselle replied. "My words are true and you should drop your act. It doesn't seem to have the desired effect, or so I think. It only looks ridiculous."

He stared at her for while, silently, but her gaze didn't waver either, and slowly his eyes grew softer, the line of his mouth more relaxed, and his grip lessened. With an exhalation, he let go of her, still the warmth of his palm lingered on her skin. Silence grew heavy upon them. How fitting it would be if ticking of a grandfather clock filled the crisp spring air, synchronised with the beating of an excited woman's heart.

Finally the spell was broken by Giselle crossing her arms in front of her chest. Something seemed to flit through his mind, and he made a step back almost gingerly. Yet the silence still lingered, even when Giselle's lips parted to form words she couldn't find, and they twitched so lightly it was impossible to notice. Even when Rathbone shifted his weight from one leg to another, his eyes never looking at hers. At last, a murmur broke from his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Giselle released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to startle you. Whether you choose to believe me or not – I didn't come here for trouble. And neither did you."

"Why did you come then?" he frowned. "How come the whole Buckingham palace, no, the whole London doesn't know about this yet?"

"I chose not to tell." She ignored the first question. 'Because I love you' wasn't the kind of explanation she could offer. "Let us make a deal."

He canted his head a little. "Go on."

"I give you my word that no one will find out about you, and you teach me fencing."

"Fencing? Swordplay?" He was clearly bewildered.

"Yes. Would that work?"

"It could."

"Then I shall see you here tomorrow night."

He just nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go now …" Her voice slowly faded. She didn't _have_ to go. She didn't want to go either. But there was nothing left to say at the moment. It was better to let things be for now. All in good time, people said. She would wait. She'd waited five years. What was another day to her now?

In a few steps she was at Ace's side. She climbed into the saddle and looked at Rathbone for one last time.

"Until tomorrow," she said. Her heels hit the horse's sides, spurring him into trot.

Rathbone stared behind the dark shadow of the woman even after he could no longer see her. Giselle Rayne. He remembered her, the person whom the Queen had liked – and probably still did – to have around so much. The child who had looked into the world with big, curious eyes. The girl who had sat in a corner quietly and listened to conversations. The teenager who had blushed politely when men kissed her hand. The young lady with a silent smile in her caramel orbs. A charming creature with some intriguing mystery hanging over her, one of the people one could actually talk to. But only one of them. A person in the crowd, one among many, another dress, another name. He'd never thought she'd be the one to come in the middle of the night, riding astride, wearing man's clothing. Come to meet a criminal who was thought to be dead, and would most likely have been if anyone else but her had discovered him at the ball.

His frown deepened. _Why_ had she let him leave? Not just that, she'd _wanted_ him to leave. He still had to shiver at the thought of how close he must have been to death. If there was something he'd learned in the past ten months, it was that he wanted to live. God knows why, it seemed to him there was nothing worth living for. He'd lost everything. Yet he was still alive. And like always a question was gnawing at his insides: he'd survived, but was this another chance or a punishment? He couldn't tell. He'd always hated not knowing the answers, and now there was yet another thing that bothered him. Giselle. Why had she let him live and why had she come here. But there was more that troubled him. She'd read him so easily before. It only took her an instant to realise his threats were all just empty words, spoken out of sheer need to protect himself. Just a shield he'd tried to use for protection. How had she done it? Had he forgotten how to lie? No … No, he couldn't have. Words had always served him well, even became another of his weapons of choice. It must have been about her, not about him, that she hadn't been afraid. Not even a bit. Why? He was a murderer, for God's sake, the one who'd almost become responsible for the massacre of the royal family! And she wanted fencing lessons from him!

He shook his head in disbelief. It was all too confusing to sort out.

**A/N: I realise Rathbone's estate i sprobably further away from London than an hour ride, but then again it fits into the story better this way. Besides, if the location of Stonehenge could be false in the movie, so can the one of his estate be here.**

**~Jey-chan ^^**


End file.
